The present invention relates to preserving devices, and more particularly, to a device for preserving agricultural products.
In the event of adverse weather conditions such as typhoon or hurricane or during winter times, the supply of fresh vegetables or flowers to the consumer is usually in short-age. This often causes an imbalance between supply and demand and thus causing an inflation in the prices of these agricultural products. There exists therefore a need for an agricultural product preserving device capable of preserving agricultural products for a long period of time after harvest.
Moreover, some agricultural products as flowers can not be maintained fresh for a long period of time during storage or transpiration. In other words, flowers get withered quickly after being cropped in the garden so that they must be quickly sent to the market for immediate sale. Therefore, in such times as Valentine's day or other major festivals when the demand for flowers is great, the supply usually can not meet the demand. The lack of proper means capable of storing the flowers for a long period of time thus affects the overall economical system capable of providing a stable supply that usually meets the demand.